In Paradise
by BookAmbassador
Summary: Ciel never thought that his second semester at a new high school had so much in store for him. He'll end doing everything with not so good influence of friends from partying, drinking and smoking to make out sessions, new kinks and sneaking around. No real drama until later chapters- but still at then it won't be too much angst or bad drama. No death in this story and some yaoiness


**This is my first BB fanfic so please leave comments and tell me what I'm doing wrong or what I need to fix. Thank you!**

Ciel let out a much needed breath. He wasn't ready to go to a public school. He didn't much care what people what people thought of him. He just didn't want much attention which was pretty inevitable. He was British and if you couldn't tell by his voice then you could definitely tell by his clothes. His eye patch didn't help either.

As his Foster mother dropped him off she leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"Have a nice day, sweetie."

Ciel smiled since he most likely won't be once he got into the school.

"You too, Mother."

Ciel stepped out of the car and turned toward the school. He sighed and began to walk in the doors, irritated. Already he was getting stares. Luckily, he was early to his class. He almost staggered upon the sight of a raven haired male. He was definitely older than him, but he didn't care. Wait when did become gay?!

He shook himself out of his thoughts and sat in the seat closest by the window. He rested him cheek in his palm.

Soon the bell rang to go to class. Many students flooded into the room. One red head burst in the room suddenly surprising Ciel.

"Bassy, no need to worry, I'm here for you!"

The raven haired spoke up.

"I wasn't really worried."

"Of course you were!"

The teacher soon spoke up.

"Mr. Sutcliff , please sit down."

Sutcliff pouted before sitting diagonal from the raven haired guy. Ciel caught himself staring when the handsome stud looked back at him and he quickly turned his head back toward the window. He was pulled back toward the teacher when she called his last name.

"Phantomhive?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Please introduce yourself."

Ciel sighed and stood up. He forgot about having to introduce yourself.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

And with that he sat down. No later did the teacher started doing roll call. Then the door swung open.

"Oh, teacher, your favorite student is here!"

Ciel looked over to see this pale, light blonde haired male (which could easily be mistook for a girl, those booty shorts, boots and stockings didn't help him either) walked in, smiling. Ciel was entranced by his beauty.

"Mr. Trancy, you're tardy."

Trancy shrugged.

"I know, teacher."

Those piercing blue eyes scanned the room before landing on Ciel. Ciel could have swore he saw the boy licked those luscious lips. Dammit, there he goes again?!

He stopped kicking himself when he looked up to see himself face to face with the boy.

"Hello, cutie! What's your name?"

Ciel opened his mouth to say it, but the raven haired male answered for him.

"His name is Ciel Phantomhive."

"Thanks, Sebastian!"

So that was his name.

"Mr. Trancy, please take your seat."

Trancy grumbled and winked at Ciel before sitting near Sebastian and red head. As the lesson went, Ciel was passed a note.

_"Hey, Ciel, meet me in the cafeteria. Don't ditch me, I will find you."_

_-Alois Trancy_

Ciel looked up at Alois to see him staring at him intently and Ciel nodded in agreement to the invitation.

Soon it was lunch time and Ciel walked slowly there. He was then almost knocked off his feet, arms wrapping around his shoulders. It was Alois.

"Hey, Ciel! Follow me!"

Ciel caught Alois glaring at this blonde girl with two piggy-tails that were curled. They arrived at this table and he saw the two from before and some new faces.

"Guys, meet this hottie that just transferred!"

They introduced themselves. The one with glasses was Claude. The red head first name was Grell. The other red-pink haired girl was named Mey-Rin. The one with the red clips was named Finnian. The buff one was Baldroy. Then Sebastian was there. Ciel decided to sit between Alois and Sebstian.

Baldroy spoke up.

"So is the boy gonna join our outgoing tonight?"

Alois shrugged and looked at Ciel.

"Ciel?"

Ciel shrugged also.

"Where are you going?"

Alois snickered. Mey-Rin answered.

"To the club!"

He froze. He didn't know if he could but he didn't want to seem like a coward, he was in fact, 17.

"I'll go."

Everyone cheered or smiled. Except Claude.

Sebastian nudged him.

"Be there by 7:00. We'll have someone come get you."

Ciel nodded. This was definitely going to be an interesting second semester.

Ciel snuck out in his black skinny jeans and a Pierce the Veil t-shirt with a couple of bracelets.

When he arrived there was Mey-Rin in a short dark blue dress and her hair in a curly pony-tail.

"Ciel! Over here!"

Ciel sighed and cautiously walk in with her, arm in arm.

The music was booming and there were people dancing everywhere. The place was moderate. Neon lights were flashing and Summertime Sadness remix was on. The bar even had it's own Ciel and Mey-Rin came to there friends on a white plush couch. Alois was the first to pop up.

"Ciel!"

He tackle hugged him. Sebastian waved.

"Want a drink?"

"Sure."

Sebastian left with both of them checking each other out. Sebastian was wearing a designer t shirt with a leather jacket and black bad boy pants with biker boots. Alois wore black booty shorts, stockings with ankle boots a gold chain decorating each boot and a white ruffled shirt and a more form fitting leather jacket like Sebastian. Grell wore a red long sleeved shirt with black shorts and some red converses. Finnian wore a cute shirt with a picture of cat with glasses on it and gray skinny jeans. Claude's outfit was almost like Sebastian's but not with a leather jacket. And his shirt was tighter.

Sebastian came back with a drink for Ciel. Ciel thanked him and took a sip, choking on it.

Everyone laughed and Sebastian flashed him a smile almost melting Ciel from the inside. He didn't know a man could be so sexy besides Channing Tatum and Johnny Depp... maybe Leonardo DiCaprio.

"You alright there?"

Ciel nodded.

"My first time drinking."

Sebastian chuckled and patted his back.

"We have ourselves a newbie then."

Soon the music changed and Alois gripped Ciel's arm.

"Dance with me!" All of his friends got up cheering, grabbing their drinks and went to dance. Alois dragged Ciel to the dance floor, the crew going deeper into the crowd.

Alois took a sip of his drink and turned his back against Ciel and pushed his hips back against Ciel's crotch. Ciel squeaked.

"Don't worry, cutie! It won't hurt."

Ciel gulped. "I don't know what to do-"

Alois giggled and reached back, gripping Ciel's hands and placed them on his hips, still holding his drink and swaying his hips.

"Keep your hands there. Now rock your hips with mine..."

Ciel did as instructed and gasped at the friction. This was going to be a long night.

_It wasn't raining yet_

_But it was definitely a little misty on_

_That warm November night_

Ciel slowly rocked his hips with Alois. Alois lips twisted in a seductive smirk.

"Slow down."

_And my heart was pounding_

_My inner voice resounding_

_Begging me to turn away_

_But I just had to see your face_

_To feel alive_

Ciel slowed himself down. Alois pushed back harder against him, but didn't go any faster. Ciel felt his pulse beating faster.

_Every time I feel the need_

_I envision you caressing me_

_And go back in time_

_To relieve the splendor of you and I_

_On the rooftop that rainy night_

Ciel felt something switch on in him and he gripped Alois's hips, rolling his hips up into his partner's ass.

_And so we finished the Moet and_

_Started feeling liberated_

_And I surrendered as you took me_

_In your arms_

_I was so caught up in the moment_

_I couldn't bear to let you go yet_

_So I threw caution to the wind_

_And started listening to my longing heart_

Alois let the newbie have fun, making sure to press close to the boy. This was actually feeling good.

_And then you softly pressed your lips to mine_

_And feelings surfaced I'd suppressed_

_For such a long time_

_And I was lifted_

_And for a while I forgot_

_The sorrow and the pain_

_And melted with you as we stood_

_There in the rain_

Alois looked behind him and smirked, turning around in his arms and wrapped an around Ciel's neck, swaying slightly waiting for the other two missing.

_Last night I dreamed that I_

_Whispered the words I love you_

_And touched you so very_

_Subtly as we were kissing goodbye_

Ciel then felt a presence behind him before feeling a pressure against his butt. It was Sebastian. He blushed and began moving his hips in a circular motion. Alois lifted one his legs to rest on Ciel's hip and Ciel held on to the smooth thigh given to him.

_Every time I feel the need_

_I envision you caressing me_

_And go back in time_

_To relive the splendor of you and I_

Alois finally felt that pressure against his ass and began rocking his hips in a circular motion also. He already knew it was Claude. He parted his lips letting out a soft breath and rested his head on Ciel's shoulder.

_Every time I feel the need_

_I envision you caressing me_

_And go back in time_

_To relieve the splendor of you and I_

_On the rooftop that rainy night_

The four were moaning by now. Ciel felt his chin being pulled back and lips crashed into his. He sighed into them. Sebastian's lips were so soft and the kiss was so rough. He instantly felt addicted. He looked from the corner of his eye and saw Alois tilting his head back and to the side while Claude kissed at the tender skin there.

_Every time I feel the need_

_I envision you caressing me_

_And go back in time_

_To relieve the splendor of you and I_

_On the rooftop that rainy night_

The song ended and the whole crew were fired up. The packed up in Sebastian's car and went to his apartment. The took no time in getting into the place.

Alois pushed Ciel on the bed and straddled him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissed him softly. They moved their lips together, Alois's pink smooth lips tasting of alcohol. Their hips started moving against each other, making a good rhythm.

Slowly Alois pushed him on his back and ran his hands up Ciel's clothed chest, forcing a grunt from the boy underneath him. Ciel ran his hands down Alois's sides, over his ass and gripped his thighs, digging his nails into the pure looking skin.

Sebastian finally showed up. Alois kissed the bluenette one last time before getting off him. Sebastian then hovered over him and settled between his legs, kissing him passionately. Ciel felt like he was going to suffocate in Sebastian's touch. He wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him closer.

Sebastian growled low and deep, rubbing Ciel's inner thigh, really wishing no cloths were on his partner's body. Ciel smiled kissing the older male harder, loving the way his hands felt on him.

Sebastian slowly grinded his hips into him, Ciel gasping in surprise. He still wasn't used to being intimate. Either way, he lifted his hips to meet Sebastian. Ciel couldn't believe how wonderful this felt. He moaned into Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian grabbed the hem of Ciel's shirt when suddenly their friends burst through the room jumping on them and the bed. They laughed and everyone settled in a circle on the bed, Alois resting his head on Ciel's shoulder and Ciel on Sebastian. Mey-Rin held the bottle of wine. She took the first sip before passing it to Finnian.

Alois curled up and rested his head in Ciel's lap, humming to the song playing, Lana Del Rey's Born to Die. Ciel finally noticed the ankle bracelet he wore. Alois sure did have some nice legs for a boy.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian to see him asleep. He smiled at stared at that beautiful face. He really couldn't believe such a man existed. His body was perfect for scratching at his back and wrapping your legs around that waist as he used all his force to fuck you.

Ciel sighed before letting sleep claim him. His life is really going to change now.


End file.
